How to Become A Good Friend
by aokuro
Summary: Kiat-kiat yang disampaikan secara -tak- terselubung oleh Sai untuk menjadi teman yang baik. ・・・ 100% pure friendship, Sai/Sakura, Sai/Naruto


**Dani:** Heck, saya kena writer's block dan males ngetik. Ini dapat ide singkat dari Naruto filler, sebenarnya udah nonton dari dulu… tapi nyatanya Tuhan menakdirkan saya dapet idenya sekarang.

Demikianlah warning yang saya cantumkan: Semi-alternate universe… kaku, baku, yang baca lewat hp ada baiknya dibaca melalui komputer. OOC? _I don't know… _nilailah sendiri. Gaje? Abal? Nista? Yes… siapa dulu author-nya…

--

-

**How to Become A Good Friend**

By Dani

Medium: Sai —memangnya dedemit apa?—

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

-

--

Perpustakaan.

_Unknown date, unknown month, unknown year—the point is that the time is unknown._

Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam, warna iris matanya pun senada, kulitnya putih pucat, mengenakan setelan baju lengan panjang—tanpa lengan yang pendek sebelah ataupun perut terbuka—dan celana tiga per empat, serta sepatu sandal setinggi atas mata kaki berwarna hitam. Tangan dan matanya kini sedang berkerja, mengolah dan mencari-cari bahan bacaan yang menarik baginya. Dan dalam sekejap, dia menemukan sebuah bacaan yang bagus berjudul 'How to Become A Good Friend'.

'Hm… pakai Bahasa Inggris…' pikirnya. Kemudian dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil kamus alfalink miliknya. Memang sangat jarang ditemukan kamus semacam itu di Konoha, malah terkesan langka karena para penduduk masih awam. Dan ANBU dari ne memang sudah diajarkan menggunakan peralatan semacam kamus alfalink dengan benar.

Dengan cekatan dia menekan tombol-tombol kecil yang ada di kamus tersebut, dan akhirnya dia pun mendapatkan terjemahannya.

"Bagaimana caranya untuk menjadi teman yang baik…" ucapnya sambil memperhatikan buku yang ada di tangannya itu. "Sepertinya aku akan meminjam buku ini."

-

**1# Sapalah temanmu saat bertemu**

Dari ujung jalan, terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan bersama Sakura. Tentu saja Sai yang telah membaca buku—yang dengan susah payah diterjemahkannya menggunakan kamus alfalink dan transtool—'How to Become A Good Friend' dengan sistim kebut semalam ingin segera mempraktekkannya.

Dengan secepat kilat dia berjalan ke arah Naruto dan Sakura dan menyapa mereka, "Halo, 'anu' kecil! Halo, jelek!" sapanya.

Sedetik kemudian dia mental ke arah gedung Hokage.

**-menggunakan nama panggilan/akrab mereka…**

-

**2# Bantulah temanmu saat sedang dalam kesulitan**

Sai berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung Hokage. Di ruang resepsionis, dia melihat Sakura yang sedang kesulitan membawa berkas-berkas Hokage. Melihat hal tersebut, Sai berniat mempraktekkan kiat yang ada di bukunya lagi. Sai pun menghampirinya.

"Sini, ku bantu," ucap Sai.

"Eh?" Sakura menoleh. "Baiklah, ini…" Sakura menyodorkan sebagian berkas, tapi Sai hanya mengambil satu lembar kertas yang berada di tumpukan paling ujung dan berjalan duluan menuju kantor Hokage.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia menerima tendangan telak dari arah belakang.

**-bantulah mereka 'semampumu'…**

-

**3# Pastikan temanmu tidak merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri**

Kali itu pemuda berambut eboni itu terlihat sedang membaca file-file shinobi Konoha. Halaman demi halaman dibalik dan dia menemukan data diri Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, 10 Oktober…" Pemuda itu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kalender. Tepat sekali. Hari itu adalah ulang tahun Naruto. Dengan cepat pemuda itu berlari keluar tempat tinggalnya dan mencari Naruto.

Setelah menemukan Naruto, dia mengajaknya ke warung Ichiraku Ramen—lebih tepatnya memaksanya, menariknya secara paksa.

"Otanjoubi omedetto!" kata Sai.

"I-iya…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, melihat keanehan tingkah pemuda berambut hitam yang kini duduk di sampingnya sambil memakan ramen. Tanpa babibu dia juga langsung melahap ramennya.

Sesudah makan dan kenyang, Pak Teuchi memberikan struk pada mereka.

"Naruto-kun, kau yang bayar," ucap Sai.

Semenit kemudian dia terlempar keluar kedai.

**-berikan hadiah padanya, tapi kau tidak perlu menghabiskan uangmu…**

-

**4# Saat temanmu dalam keadaan lelah tawarilah dia makanan atau minuman**

Naruto terlihat sangat lelah, dia terbaring tak berdaya di tengah lapangan tempatnya latihan itu. Terlihat peluh bercucuran membasahi tubuhnya dan napasnya memburu tak beraturan. Sai yang melihatnya dari kejauhan pun menghampirinya dengan membawakan sekotak bento dan sebotol air mineral. Sesampainya di dekat Naruto, dia menyodorkan kotak bento dan botol minuman itu padanya. Dengan mimik heran, Naruto pun menerimanya.

"Makanlah, itu untukmu…" kata Sai. Dan Naruto pun melahapnya dan langsung muntah-muntah.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sai terbang ke angkasa untuk menemani bintang-bintang kecil.

**-terlebih bila itu adalah makanan atau minuman buatanmu sendiri…**

-

**5# Ketika temanmu dalam keadaan sedih, dekati dan hiburlah dia dengan kata-kata penyemangat**

Sai mendekati Naruto yang terlihat frustrasi dan murung akibat tak kunjung berhasil membawa Sasuke balik ke Konoha, Sasuke adalah sahabat seperjuangan Naruto. Melihat itu, Sai pun mendekatinya dan berkata,

"Bersemangatlah! Pasti kau akan bisa membawa Uchiha kembali ke Konoha!" Dan dia pun merengkuh tubuh Naruto.

Dalam waktu singkat yang tak terdefinisi, wajahnya langsung babak belur.

**-dan setelah itu peluklah dia agar perasaan sedihnya tidak berlarut-larut…**

-

**6# Seringlah mengajak temanmu berbicara**

Dan seperti biasanya, mereka bertemu di waktu yang tidak diduga.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!" sapa Sai yang saat itu tengah melihat Naruto berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

"Sai!" sapa Naruto balik.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Sai.

"Menganggur, jadi aku hanya jalan-jalan saja," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Sama seperti yang kemarin."

"Oh…" Sai hanya meng-oh, kemudian dia kembali berbicara, "Bagaimana kabar orang tuamu?"

Dua detik kemudian dia sudah terpendam ke dalam tanah.

**-tanyakan kegiatannya, kabarnya, dan kabar orang tuanya…**

-

**7# Saat kau membuat kesalahan, mintalah maaf**

"Kau itu sudah jelas-jelas salah, tahu!" bentak Naruto padanya setelah dia—lagi-lagi—menghina Uchiha sebagai traitor yang jelas-jelas membuat Naruto marah-marah karena sahabatnya dicela. Salah? Baiklah, berarti dia bersalah.

"Maaf," ucapnya… sambil menggenggam tangan Naruto dan meremasnya lembut.

Sebuah cakaran yang mengarah ke wajahnya pun tak dapat terhindarkan.

**-dan genggamlah tangannya dan remaslah dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan agar temanmu itu lebih percaya dan yakin…**

-

**8# Jangan pernah meninggalkan temanmu sendirian**

Sai mengikuti Sakura seharian, sesuai dengan apa yang tertulis di 'How to Become A Good Friend'. Dia mengikuti Sakura berbelanja, sesekali membantunya—kali ini dia serius membawakan dua tas plastik alias kresek barang belanjaan dan Sakura hanya membawa satu, saat dalam perjalanan pulang pun dia sempat mentraktir Sakura makan di kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Dan senja itu, mereka pun kembali ke rumah, dan anehnya Sai masih mengekor Sakura.

"Sai, terima kasih sudah mengantar sampai rumah," ucap Sakura. Sai menanggapinya dengan senyuman tulus yang mati-matian dipelajarinya selama berbulan-bulan itu. Sakura pun berjalan ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Sai di luar.

Ketika Sakura hendak mandi, betapa terkejutnya dia, dikagetkan dengan sosok pemuda berambut hitam dan berkulit putih pucat yang saat itu ada di dalam kamar mandi rumahnya, kelihatannya sedang menunggu.

Dan tamatlah riwayat Sai di situ.

**-tetaplah berada di dekatnya, selamanya…**

-

**9# Ketika temanmu menaruh rasa prihatin dan baik kepadamu, berikan senyum terbaikmu, katakan 'terima kasih'**

Pada pagi yang cerah itu, terbaring seorang pemuda sexy di atas sebuah ranjang rumah sakit. Setelah bertahan dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi yang dilancarkan oleh Sakura, pemuda tampan itu langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat dengan luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Keesokan harinya, dua temannya pun menjenguknya, ketua mereka pun tak luput…

"Sai, maafkan aku, ya… kemarin aku terlalu emosi, sampai-sampai aku membuatmu dirawat di rumah sakit," kata Sakura sambil menaruh keranjang buah-buahan di meja kecil yang ada di samping tempat tidur Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, Sakura-san," katanya, dan dia pun mengecup pipi Sakura perlahan.

Tiba-tiba terlihat cap tangan berwarna merah di pipinya, dan sekujur tubuh jadi makin mati rasa.

**-lalu cium pipinya sebagai wujud sayang dan rasa terima kasih yang mendalam…**

-

**10# Dan luangkan waktumu bersama mereka**

Sai duduk di bawah pohon oak bersama Naruto dan Sakura. Pemandangan senja yang berwarna oranye terlihat begitu indah. Di tangannya terlihat sebuah buku gambar dan kuas, dan dia pun melukiskan panorama tersebut di atas kertas putih itu.

"Gambaranmu bagus, Sai," puji Naruto.

"Iya, belajar dari kecil, kan?" sahut Sakura.

"Terima kasih," ucap Sai, "Kalian sahabat terbaikku."

Senja itu berlalu cukup indah. Tepukan di kedua bahunya dan cengiran yang terpasang di wajah Naruto dan Sakura… membuatnya tidak jadi membuang buku 'How to Become A Good Friend' itu.

**-katakan pada mereka bahwa mereka adalah sahabat terbaikmu…**

-

Buku yang ada di tangannya itu urung disobek-sobeknya, diinjaknya, dikunyahnya, dibuangnya, dan dipungut lagi untuk dikembalikan ke perpustakaan.

Dan kini dia berjalan ke arah perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku tersebut di tengah siluet adegan senja bersama kedua temannya—sahabatnya.

--

-

**Owari.**

-

--

**Dani:** Akhirnya jadi, ngerjainnya 2 jam—dari pukul 12 malam sampai pukul 2 pagi, langsung di-post dah. Sumpah, saya nggak bisa bikin scene SaiSaku, makanya banyakan yang SaiNaru. Dan, akhirnya saya naik ke kelas 3!! T_T Kampus!! I'm coming next year~~!! *ditebas*

Review?


End file.
